elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Herbane's Bestiary: Hagravens
}} Locations *Angeline's Aromatics, Solitude, on a bookshelf behind the counter. *Can be bought from Urag gro-Shub in The Arcanaeum. *The Arcanaeum, College of Winterhold; on top of one of the bookcases. *Bards College, Solitude; On one of the bookshelves in the library area. *Bryling's House, Solitude, on a bookshelf on the middle floor. *Dragonsreach, in Whiterun, on a bookshelf near the map on the second floor. **Another is in the Jarl's Quarters, on a bookshelf. *Heartwood Mill, on top of a barrel in the bedroom of the house. *Jorrvaskr, Whiterun, on a shelf on the left side of the dining area. The book is hard to see, as it is being covered completely by a copy of Darkest Darkness and a goblet. **Another copy can be found in the Living Quarters, on a bookshelf in Skjor's bedroom. *Mistveil Keep in Riften, Jarl's Chambers. *Nightgate Inn, atop a cupboard, next to a copy of Herbane's Bestiary: Ice Wraiths. *The Pawned Prawn in Riften. *Sylgja's House, Shor's Stone. *Thalmor Headquarters, Solitude, in the bedroom on the upper floor. *Vilemyr Inn, Ivarstead, behind the counter. Contents 5 Sun's Dawn I have heard a tale most bizarre- a beautiful young woman cast out of town by the thrown stones of accusers for giving in to the dark arts. They say she fled into the Reach and never reappeared, and justly so because they say the devilry of her magic had grown stronger with each new day. Shortly after, a witch of half woman and half bird had been sighted deep in the mountains, and as the sightings increased the young women began to disappear. This tale has brought me to the Reach, where this witch they call a Hagraven makes home. With sword and shield at the ready, for I must see this creature and I must slay it. 24 Sun's Dawn The stomach of an average man would turn at the cruelty set before me- I first saw the thatch and bone, the human skulls, the dead goat head mounted on pikes, filthy animals pelts, loose entrails, and leathers matted in blood. I had heard that Forsworn revere and protect these Hagravens, and all around were their small, crude trinkets and to these witches on which sat dull, empty soul gems. What vile creature would live where all things are dead? Deeper into the lair, I heard it first- an unsteady shuffling, followed by a heaving, unforgettable stench. I thrust the torch in front of me and waited for my eyes to adjust to the tunnel of darkness ahead of me. I saw the silhouette of what I thought to be a frail woman on an awkward gait, but the light of the torch revealed something else. This Hagraven was horrifying, almost human but more an abomination of woman and creature fused together, nothing more than a husk of humanity surrendered in exchange for possession of the powers of dark magic. This magic corrupted her greatly, and her dull, glass eyes stared with hate from the visage of an old crone sat atop the body of a contorted, misshapen human body adorned with black feathers. It bristled as it let out a piercing scream, and as vivid red light began to form in the palm of its talons, it was all I could do to raise my shield in defense of magic most foul. I fought through devilry that seemed to snatch life from me, and the thought that this thing was once a woman seemed to play on my nerves. Most men would have crumbled, but I do not bend. The Hagraven is a most repulsive creature, and deserving of its fate and its claws that are my trophy will tell the story of triumph. I have naught but to continue my travels and my conquests, for I have yet to see what would make me tremble. Appearances * de:Herebanes Bestiarium: Hexenraben es:Bestiario de Herbane: Brujas cuervo fr:Bestiaire d'Herbane: harfreuses ru:Бестиарий Гербейна: Ворожеи pl:Bestiariusz_Herbane'a:_Wiedźmokruki